bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Analytical Ship Guide for Players Lv 1-50
Hello fellow Captains! In this page a Ship Guide will be shown in order to make it easier to you choose a ship appropriate to your level and fit your combat style too.The ships shown are recommended by most captains and are linked to the POTBS wikia so you can easily see their sail characteristics and compare. All the ships of the game can be seen here. An excellent tool to compare the merits of ships side by side is a spreadsheet compiled by Remus that you can download here . LEVEL 4 'Renard'Chasse Maree' This is a ship given free to all captains when they complete the economic tutorial LEVEL 8 'Bermuda' Sloop LEVEL 11 'Dolphyn' Heavy Ketch This ship is chosen by captains that want a more manuverable ship with better armor than a 'van Hoorn' Snow but with lighter guns LEVEL 12'van Hoorn' Snow This is a ship choice made by most captains. It has heavy guns,bow and stern chasers, but it lacks the manueverability and armor of the Dolphyn LEVEL 17 'Lexington' Brig / 'Locust' Corvette These 2 ships are available at the same level, they have the same amount of gun damage in their broadside and main difference is in their armor and manueverability. Lexigton has more armor than a Locust but it is less manueverable. LEVEL 20'van Hoorn' Mastercraft Snow This ship can be compared with the 'Postillionen' Frigate. It has less broadside firepower than a Postillionen but it has bow and stern chasers and is slightly more manueverable and has less armour too LEVEL 21 'Postillionen' Frigate This is the first frigate available for all captains. Although it lacks chasers, it has remarkable armour and gun damage LEVEL 23'Postillionen' Heavy Frigate This ship is recommended by captains who have skipped the regular Postillionen frigate. It has the same characteristics of a Postillionen but it has the highest armour of all ships of it's class LEVEL 27 'Stralsund' Frigate / 'Cerberus' Frigate Stralsund is the first recommended ship with two gundecks and first choice of many captains. Compared to the Athena (level 29) that has better sailing characteristics, it can sustain more damage and has better firepower. The Cerberus frigate has one gundeck but has better sailing characteristics then either the Stralsund or Athena frigates. The Cerberus can sail closer to the wind than just about any other frigate in the game. LEVEL 28 REFIT Dromedary Hellbrand Indiaman A great re-fit ship for the up and coming FreeTrader. Better guns than almost any other ship at this level...and besides...who doesn't want to sail a ship called a Hellbrand! You need a Dromedary Indiaman deed and 20 Marks of Trade. LEVEL 29 'Athena' Frigate This ship is a balance between a Stralsund and a Cerberus.It has better firepower than a Cerberus and better sailing characteristics than a Stralsund, but has less armour&firepower than a Stralsund and lower sailing characteristics than a Cerberus LEVEL 29 REFIT SHIPS 'Arrow' Privateer Frigate / 'Falcon' Naval Frigate. The 'Arrow' Privateer Frigate refit can be gained through Marks of Victory: Go to the Admiralty Office in your nations capital to trade the 20 marks for the Arrow Refit. Take the Refit and a 'Cerberus' Frigate' deed back to the quest giver in the Privateer Establishment and receive an 'Arrow' Privateer Frigate Ships deed. It is a Privateer specific ship that is comparable to the 'Cerberus' Mastercraft Frigate, and you can acquire it at Level 29 instead of 34. The 'Falcon' Naval Frigate refit can be gained through Marks of Victory: Go to the Admiralty Office in your nations capital to trade the 20 marks for the Falcon Refit. Take the Refit and a 'Stralsund' Frigate' deed back to the quest giver in the Naval Officers Establishment and receive a 'Falcon' Naval Frigate Ships deed.Getting a Falcon is a better choice than a Stralsund Mastercraft (33 lvl ship) LEVEL 32 'Raa' Frigate This frigate has an amazing damage per second and better sailing characteristics than a Stralsund Mastercraft but it has less armour and lighter guns than a Stralsund Mastercraft LEVEL 33'Stralsund' Mastercraft Frigate This is a ship with good firepower and armour but is less manueverable than a Raa frigate LEVEL 34'Raa' Heavy Frigate This frigate is chosen by captains who skipped the regular Raa frigate.In terms of sailing and firepower it has the same stats as a raa frigate but it has more armour compared to it LEVEL 37'Defiant' Frigate This is the first available heavy frigate that a player can get.It has the best firepower from the ships of the same level and a tough armor.The major drawback of this ship is it's low manuevrarability LEVEL 37 REFIT SHIP 'Discovery' Privateer Frigate It is arguable whether the Discovery is superior to the 'Raa' Mastercraft Frigate, a trade-off is made in terms of reload time for increased speed and armor. Nonetheless it is an excellent ship for experience grinding, and often considered one of the best ships for privateers to captain up to level 50.The refit can be gained through Marks of Victory: Go to the Admiralty Office in your nations capital to trade the 30 marks for the Refit: Privateer 'Raa' Frigate. Take the Refit and a Raa Frigate deed back to the quest giver in the Privateer Establishment and receive an 'Discovery' Privateer Frigate Ships deed. LEVEL 38 REFIT SHIP 'Gallant' Naval Frigate This ship is a lighter version of the Mercy and should be sailed by all up and coming Naval officers. This ship can carry you very close to level 50.The 'Gallant' Naval Frigate refit can be gained through Marks of Victory: Go to the Admiralty Office in your nations capital to trade the 30 marks for the Gallant Refit. Take the Refit and a 'Defiant' Frigate deed to the shipmaster in the Naval Officers Establishment and receive a 'Gallant' Naval Frigate Ships deed. LEVEL 39'Raa' Mastercraft Frigate The Raa MC is well known for its extraordinary ability to out-dps non-refit huge frigates. Use its excellent manuverability to keep your broadside trained on your target and stay within medium range to avoid large accuracy penalties. Remember to rotate sides to distribute incoming damage evenly (the ship's relatively low hitpoints makes it vulnerable to large spikes). LEVEL 43 'Deliverance' Frigate A ship that is like a heavy Defiant frigate.It is very good ship to take a player from 43 to 50 and has very good firepower to assist in 8pack and 12pack fleeting.Although,just like the Defiant, it is sluggish to manuever I hope the ships displayed were helpful for all captains.If you have better ideas or disagreements with the ships that I recommended,you are welcome to write a comment or modify the page too. And feel free to buy the ships of your choice from BMM shipmakers. Fair WindsSifis Fourtounakis 08:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sifis Fourtounakis Category:Ships